Adventure Time Two Worlds
by Courtney1920101
Summary: (Season 1 of Adventure Time RPG) Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward. This is an RPG. The land of OooAaa spilit up into Ooo and Aaa, due to the Mushroom War, and they need to find a way to bring the two worlds together again or both worlds will fall apart. Can Finn, Fionna, and the rest of the gang work together to put the worlds together? PLEASE COMMENT!


NARRATOR - There once was a world called the Land of OooAaa. But since anytime someone would say the name, it sounded like they were drunk so they say O.A. for short. Anyway! In the land of OooAaa, or O.A., there was five main, powerful kingdoms: The Candy Kingdom, The Fire Kingdom, The Ice Kingdom, The Nightrosphere ( a fancy name for hell ), and The Human Kingdom. But one day, The Nightrosphere and The Fire Kingdom went to war. The other kingdoms joined sides and soon came the Mushroom War. The war caused the human race to go into extinction except for about four or five of them. Same with the vampires. The Wizard, the leader of the O.A., couldn't have his world fall apart so he used most of his magic to spilt the world in half. One world was the Land of Ooo and the other one was the Land of Aaa. And life has been going on ever since then. One world not knowing about the other. Life was great! But what they didn't know is that there worlds were gonna fall apart if they didn't combine the two worlds, and they still don't know! Will the two worlds combine again? Or will all hope be lost? It's all up to the two heroes of the lands! Finn and Fionna: The last humans.

( At Finn & Jake's Treehouse )

Finn : * flops on the couch * Another adventure done!

Jake : * smiles and nods *

Finn : Ya know, every adventure and mission that we've been on, ya think we'd be rich by now.

Jake : Yeah! How come we don't have any greenz?

Finn : I don't know. Maybe because we barely get paid for anything!

Jake : Man! * sucks on his teeth * We should start charging for all of this shit!

Finn : But you got to remember Jake, we don't do it for money and to get rich.

Jake : Yeah, yeah I know. We do it for money so we can buy sodas and nachos and bacon and pancakes and stuff! OuO

Finn : * face palms * Thats not what I meant.

Princess Bubblegum : * knocks on the door * Hello? Finn? Ya there?

Finn : Coming! * hurries over to the door and opens it * Hey PB! What's up? ;)

Princess Bubblegum : I wanted to show you something that I found.

Finn : Found?

Jake : * walks up behind Finn and peeks at Princess Bubblegum curiously *

Princess Bubblegum : Yeah! I found something very peculiar and I wanted you to come check it out with me just incase it was dangerous.

Finn : * raises an eyebrow * Do you know what it is? Like a cave, animal, house?

Princess Bubblegum : No.

Finn : Then what is it?!

Princess Bubblegum : Some sort of portal thingy.

Jake : * smirks up at Finn *

Finn : Now I'm interested! Well ok but I'm kinda busy right now, so maybe later?

Princess Bubblegum : * nods * I'd like that. Thank you! * bows to him * I best be on my way then. * climbs down the ladder * See ya! Come to my castle when you aren't so busy ok? * walks off *

Finn : Ok. * shuts the door and sits on the couch *

Jake : Why didz ya do dat?! You're not busy.

Finn : A hero needs his sleep. * lays down on the couch * And besides, PB can wait. * closes his eyes and starts to doze off into sleep *

Jake : Whatevez. I'm gonna go steal yo undies, k? * walks up to Finn & Jake's room *

Finn : ( half awake-half asleep ) Yeah...ok... * sits up quickly in realization and zooms after him * What?! Jake!

( Switch to the Nightrosphere )

Marceline : * drops her stuff on the kitchen table * Dad. I'm home.

Hudson : * walks over to Marceline and hugs her * Hi my baby girl! How was your day? * smiles widely * :D

Marceline : Not like you care. * shoves him off and walks to the fridge *

Hudson : /3

Marceline : * gets out some Kool-aid and pours it into a cup ; takes a sip of it *

Hudson : That was very rude ya know. * runs over to her * But guess what?

Marceline : What?

Hudson : I got you a present!

Marceline : -.- Goodbye.

Hudson : No, no, no! It's a good present. I got you a brand new- * takes the crown out of his pocket * -crown for when you become queen!

Marceline : I don't want it. No way. * shakes her head no *

Hudson : But Marcy!

Marceline : Ugh! * throws her arms up in the air and let's them flop to her side * I told you not to call me Marcy! ( mumbles ) That's Finn nick-name for me... * blushes *

Hudson : Why won't you except my crown? It's your rightful place.

Marceline : Because I don't wanna be like you dad! I wanna be a normal teenager, not a evil overlord! :( * crosses her arms and looks away *

Hudson : *'sighs * Fine, whatever. I'm done trying to get to you. I have to go through this every single day! If you don't wanna become the rightful queen, that's perfectly fine with me.

Marceline : * looks at her father in shock * Are you serious?! * smiles * ( thinking ) Does my dad finally understand me?

Hudson : Get out.

Marceline : * smile fades * Wait what?

Hudson : Get out.

Marceline : Why? * frowns in disappointment and confusion *

Hudson : If your not going to act like a true vampire, you won't be treated like one. Get out of the Nightrosphere and never come back!

Marceline : * starts to tear up and sniffs * Daddy? Bu- but why?

Hudson : I banish you from the Nightrosphere! Leave at once! * points towards the portal room *

Marceline : * clenches her fists and cries * ( yelling ) Well then fine! I don't need you! You're not my dad! I- I hate you! * storms out and weeps heavily *

Hudson : * winces at her words * ( thinking ) Marceline... My daughter...she... HATES me...

(Switch back to Finn & Jake's Treehouse )

Marceline : * wipes the tears off of her cheeks and knocks on the door * ( softly ) Finn?

Finn : * opens the door * Hell- * notices that she's been crying * Marcy? Are you ok?

Marceline : Yeah, * sniffs * I just got in a fight with my dad that's all. Can I stay here with you?

Finn : Of course! Is your dad at your house?

Marceline : No, I just feel like I need some comfort from friends... * frowns and ducks her head down blushing * ( thinking ) Hopefully he can't tell that I like him, THAT would be embarrassing. I'm just getting some support from him cause he's a friend. Yep.

Finn : * holds the door open for her * Come in! * smiles warmly at her *

Marceline : * blushes deeper and walks in slowly *

Jake : Hey Marceline! * waves hello *

Marceline : * flicks up a peace sign with her fingers at Jake then sits down on the floor to upset to float *

Finn : * sits down on the floor next to her * Ok, so what happened?

Marceline : My dad was being a deushbag!

Finn : * laughs * No duh! Ok, I meant why did you guys fight?

Marceline : * rubs her arms * Well he gave me this crown when I got home. The crown was for when I would become queen of the Nightrosphere. I rejected it for the thousandth time, and my dad gave up trying to convince me. He banished me from the Nightrosphere. * sniffs and puts her head in between her arms * Why doesn't he understand that I don't wanna be like him? Why doesn't he love me?! * cries *

Finn : Hey now, it's ok! * runs his hand up and down her back to soothe her * It's gonna be ok! So stop crying. ;)

Marceline : * lifts her head up and stops crying * Ok... * sniffs * I guess you're right.

BMO : * tugs on Finn's pants * Finn!

Finn : * looks down at BMO * It's not a very good time BMO!

Marceline : Huh? * glances over to BMO *

BMO : You have a phone call. * holds up the cell phone *

Finn : * takes the phone and holds it up to his ear * Hello?

Princess Bubblegum ( phone ) : Finn! Are you still busy?

Finn : Um kinda. Why?

Princess Bubblegum ( phone ) : Because the portal thingy is acting weird. I need you to come to my castle immediately!

Finn : Ok. Be right there. Bye! * hangs up * Jake, we gotta go check out that portal now.

Jake : * nods *

Finn : * stands up * Marceline? Do you wanna come with? ( thinking ) Please say yes! :3

Marceline : Sure I guess. * floats out the door *

Finn/Jake : * follow her *

( Switch to The Candy Castle )

Finn/Jake/Marceline : * run into the Candy Castle throne room *

Princess Bubblegum : * walks over to them * Are you guys ready to go to the forest?

Finn : O.O So we came here just to go somewhere else?

Princess Bubblegum : * giggles * I guess so! :)

Finn : * slams face into a table * You got to be fucking kidding me! What kinda bitch are you?! :(

Marceline : -.-''''' Like seriously, you could've just sent us to the forest.

Jake : * rubs the back of his head and sighs *

Princess Bubblegum : * stares coldly at Marceline * Why are you even here?

Marceline : * smirks at her * Because I can be. Got a problem?

Princess Bubblegum : Actually, I do! This is my kingdom and I don't approve of you being here! You don't see me strolling through the Nightrosphere.

Marceline : Thats not my kingdom anymore, I'm banished from there.

Princess Bubblegum : ( sarcastically ) Awww! You poor thing! * giggles * Why were you exiled? Cause they were tired of looking at your face? * explodes with laughter *

Marceline : I swear! * growls * Im gonna kill you one day! * tears up *

Finn : * realizes what Bubblegum was doing and slapped her across her face *

Marceline : * widens her eyes in shock and in happiness * ( thinking ) Did he just slap Bubblegum for me?!

Jake : O.O

Princess Bubblegum : ( thinking ) Did he just slap me for Marceline?! * rubs her cheek and looks up at Finn in horror * ...Finn...

Finn : * tenses his eyebrows * Stop it! It isn't funny, ok? Leave her alone. Her business is her fucking business. Got it?!

Princess Bubblegum : * runs away into her room crying *

Jake : Jesh! Everyone beh cryin today!

Marceline : ( softly ) Finn? Why did you do that?

Finn : * turns around and hugs her *

Marceline : O/O

Finn : * releases her from his hug * Because, I know how much your father means to you, how sensitive a subject that is. PB knows that and she shouldn't have said what she did.

Marceline : ( whispers ) Thank you, Finn.

Finn : ( not hearing what she said ) What?

Marceline : * turns her head away, blushing * Nothing.

Jake : Maybe you should go apologize to PB, man.

Finn : Why? * looks down at Jake with an eyebrow raised *

Jake : So we can get movinz to dat portal and stuff.

Finn : But she deserved it!

Jake : * crosses his arms and looks up at Finn with both eyebrows raised *

Finn : * groans * But I'll go do it anyway. * runs after Princess Bubblegum *

( In PB's room )

Finn : * walks in her room slowly * Hey PB! Sup? * sits down on her bed next to her *

Princess Bubblegum : * turns away from him *

Finn : Look, I'm sorry. I just got mad that you were dogging on Marcy like that. But I had no right to hit you, Im so sorry. Are we cool? * holds his arms out for a hug *

Princess Bubblegum : * looks over at Finn and hugs him * Yeah, ok I guess. It's fine.

Finn : * nods and smiles widely * Yes!

Princess Bubblegum : But I still can't believe you actually hit me!

Finn : I know and I'm sorry.

Princess Bubblegum : Now, let's go to that portal!

Finn : * nods * Right!

( Switch to The Forest of Light )

Jake : * pokes the portal with a stick * Hm?

Princess Bubblegum : * examines it * Judging by the looks of it, the portal leads to somewhere very close and closely related to are world or area.

Marceline : How can you tell?

Princess Bubblegum : Because, unlike you, I'm smart! * smiles proudly *

Marceline : * rolls her eyes * Excuse me for not being a science freak bitch!

Princess Bubblegum : * growls * ( angrily ) Why you...

Finn : Can we go into the portal?

Princess Bubblegum : No! Not until I figure out where it leads to.

Marceline : How are you gonna figure out where it leads if you're not gonna go in the portal?

Princess Bubblegum : Well...u-um...I-I...uh-h...

Marceline : Who's the dumb ass now?

Princess Bubblegum : Still you! There are more ways to figure out where it leads then to actually go there.

Flame Princess : * comes out of a bush and gasps * Finn?

Finn : * spins around and sees his girlfriend * Flame Princess! * runs up to her and kisses her cheek * Whatcha doing here?

Marceline/Princess Bubblegum : * grunt to themselves with jealousy *

Flame Princess : I was having a picnic with my friends when I heard a bunch of commotion so I hurried over here and I found you guys!

Finn : Oh, cool! We're checking out this awesome portal.

Flame Princess : * giggles * May I join you?

Marceline/Princess Bubblegum : NO! :(

Jake : * hops onto Finn's shoulder *

Flame Princess : O.O

Finn : * laughs * They're just kidding around! Of course you can. You are my girlfriend after all.

Flame Princess : * holds Finn's hand * Ok! :)

Marceline : ( thinking ) Oh great! There she is, stealing MY boyfriend.

Princess Bubblegum : ( thinking ) Why do I only like Finn whenever he doesn't like me?! Cause right now I really like him!

Flame Princess : ( thinking ) I don't think they like me to much. * smiles sheepishly * Heh.

The Portal : * flashes *

Finn : What the?!

Jake : Ish dat suppose to happen?

Princess Bubblegum : Im not sure!

Marceline : Holy shit! * points to it * Look!


End file.
